Liquid Snake
Liquid Snake, or simply known as Liquid, was Solid Snake's twin brother and arch-nemesis. History Background Liquid Snake is the genetic twin brother of Solid Snake, both being the cloned sons of the legendary mercenary Big Boss. Early in his military years, Liquid was sent to the United Kingdom, where he trained and eventually joined the British SAS. He would later distinguish himself as a deadly and effective soldier throughout the Gulf War. Recognizing his superior skills as a special operative, he was appointed the rank of commander in the newly-reinstated FOXHOUND team, Liquid would utilize the forces FOXHOUND and the Genome Soldiers in the takeover of the Shadow Moses facility. Prior to the events of Metal Gear Solid, Liquid murders Master Miller, assumes his identity, and joins Snake's mission support team (via codec) throughout the Shadow Moses mission. Posing as Miller, Liquid easily manipulates Snake into activating Metal Gear REX. With the help of Gray Fox, Snake successfully destroys Metal Gear REX and prevents a nuclear strike. Liquid challenges Snake to a final in hand-to-hand combat atop the wrecked REX to determine which of them truly is the dominant son of Big Boss. Snake defeats Liquid and escapes with Meryl from the Shadow Moses facility. Liquid manages to follow them and holds them at gunpoint, but Liquid suddenly dies of a fatal heart attack from the FOXDIE virus – or so Snake thought. ''The Movie'' '']] In "Act II Part 2," Liquid appears after Snake leaves Otacon at the battlefield and captures Otacon, so he cannot help Snake. Later, Snake comes back to the battlefield and Liquid greets him. Snake asks if he should be driving Metal Gear and Liquid says he isn't interested in Metal Gear anymore because he is interested in a place in the new world order. Snake asks him who is new world order and Liquid replies by shouting, "His!" and points to the Darkness, who reveals that Liquid is working for him. He then tells him he can leave and he does. ]] Eventually, Liquid releases Otacon for an unknown reason and meets Snake at the Old Railroad. Snake tells Liquid his new world is finished, but Liquid says he doesn't need Darkness to take over to start his new world, just his "creative mind" and ambition. He then reveals somethings will have to change to get his new world started which starts with Snake's death. Liquid pulls out his gun and is about to shoot Snake, but he proves to be the quicker draw and shoots him first. As Liquid is presumably dying, Snake comes up to him and punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious and presumably killing him. Snake then walks away saying, "Bye, Liquid. See you in Hell." Season Four ]] In this season, it has been mentioned by Solid Snake that he saw Liquid leaving a Starbucks coffee shop and Snake visits Mario to tell him of it. Mario wonders why he would be walking around instead of keeping a low key and asks Snake how he is alive if he killed him, though Solid Snake says he never bothered to check if he was actually dead. Mario tells Snake not to worry and he thinks they can take him, but Snake is still unsure. Liquid makes his return in "All Good Things..." different with longer hair. He is now working with Blaire and Ken from Street Fighter to destroy Mario and his friends. Blare had recruited after explaining Snake's FOXDIE chocolates were poisoned and that by working for him he could get the untainted chocolates that he needed and eventually a full cure for FOXDIE (he was found drinking Starbucks, which confirmed Snake's observation). However, Liquid grows increasingly impatient with Blaire's insistence that they wait for the right time. killing Liquid]] In "Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY!", Liquid finally confronted Snake on the old railroad where their last battle took place. Snake sneaks up behind him and forces him to drop his gun, but Liquid turns around quickly and takes Snake's gun, which he soon finds out is a print I.D. gun, meaning it only works for Snake. Liquid is prepared to fight hand-to-hand; however, after punching Liquid, Snake pulls out a spare gun. Scared, Liquid pleads to be spared, reminding Snake that he is his brother. Unfortunately for Liquid, Snake has no intention to show any mercy. Liquid is infuriated that things didn't go as he planned and his brother shoots him 3 times. Liquid falls to the ground, mortally wounded, but then shoots Snake three times in retaliation, intent on taking Snake down with him. Snake staggers, but reveals that he wore a bullet-proof vest like Liquid did in their last fight. Snake then finishes his brother with a shot to the head, finally killing Liquid Snake for good. Personality Liquid displayed signs ranging from pure insanity to strategic and tactical genius. He is a cold blooded soldier who isn't bothered to ruthlessly kill to achieve his goals. Liquid in known for his grudge against Solid Snake for being the so-called "dominant" brother and son of the legendary mercenary Big Boss. He believes that his only goal in life is to destroy Solid Snake and fulfill the legacy of Big Boss through world domination. Unlike Snake, who is usually calm and collected, Liquid was very loud and arrogant. Abilities / Skills Liquid has nearly the exact combat skills and abilities as Solid Snake: Both are schooled in the fighting form of CQC (Close Quarter Combat), extensive training in weapon usage, stealth techniques, and fighting experience from years in the battlefield and clones of big boss. Liquid is very skilled in combat, able to match solid snake in combat. He disarmed snake in cqc and could have shot him if it weren't for the print ID gun. He has high endurance shrugging off gunshots even at point blank range. As a former member of the British SAS, Liquid is presumably trained in Tae Kwon Do and Karate, which are both commonly taught to members of the British military. Relationships Solid Snake Solid Snake is Liquid's twin brother. Liquid wanted to kill Snake ever since he believed that snake got all of Big Boss' dominant genes. However, he was killed by the FOXDIE in the Twin Snakes, presumably killed in "Act 2 Part 4," and was killed for good in Season Four. Trivia * The Overcoat that Liquid wears in the film is the same one worn by the Darkness in the film. * Although he does not appear in Season Three. The plot line in Metal Gear Solid where he disguised himself as Master Miller was used when Solid Snake, Otacon, and Ash got help from Miller (who was really Wario in disguise) and got tricked by him into recharging the Nether Saber much like how Liquid tricked Snake into activating Metal Gear REX. * It is possible Liquid's new appearance is to avoid suspicion on how he was alive or the hyper aging process is happening on him too and he is hiding his bad appearance. However this new appearance was done to make him resemble Liquid in the games more as Blaire promised or gave him the permanent FOXDIE Cure. * Since Ryu let Ken go, and after Blaire was killed by the Darkness and resurrected by Ganon, Liquid is the only Trifecta member who permanently died in Episode 59. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:The Movie Category:Season Four Category:Deceased Category:Trifecta Category:Males